


Best Ride

by supergirlshero85



Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: Jack and Clara hook up on the plane ride home.





	

Cases that involved kids were always hard, especially when they were the ones hurt. Clara knew that yes they were all effected, Jack especially. After making sure everyone was asleep Clara headed to the front of the plane hearing him on the phone with what sounded like one of his kids, she came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.  
“So, how's RJ?” Clara asked before pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.  
“He's fine. He was on his way to our place apparently he had a fight with his mom. I told him to call her when he gets there.”Jack said as he turned to face his girlfriend.

“How did you know i’d be back here?” He asked before pressing a kiss to Clara’s soft red lips.  
“I know you Jack you’re my other half. I know you better then I know myself.” Clara said as she ran her hands down his toned muscles. 

“Let me be your release, you know, I am here for you always.” She said as she started to slowly unbutton his blue shirt. Dropping the shirt to the jets floor she ran her hands down Jack’s chest unbuttoning his pants when her fingers reached the button.  
So many thoughts were racing through her mind as she undressed him. After Brad died she hadn’t thought she could feel this intensely about someone again. Then Jack had moved in with her temporarily after a fight with Karen. Something had happened and one kiss had led to them sleeping together. Following that weekend the pair had been inseparable. When they weren’t 

After Jack was in nothing but his boxers Clara helped him remove her pants and her thong. Once half naked Clara wrapped her arms around Jack’s neck her lips crashing against his. As they kissed Jack’s fingers went to work stroking first her wet entrance then deep inside to her core.  
“Jack stop playing around and fuck me Clara” Almost begged against his lips.  
Pinning her up against the jet’s cold plastic wall he lifted her legs as he thrust his hardened member deep inside of her warm walls.

“Yes, just like that.” Clara moaned as she wrapped her toned legs around his waist. Their bodies took over as they moved together in a needy lustful passion. As the plane continued to fly through the sky Jack’s hand found her hips as his thrusts intensified, Clara threw her head back moaning out loud. As quickly as it began it finished one flick of her hard nipple caused her to cum. As her orgasm took over her her wet walls tightened around him pulling him into his own release. Jack not one to short change her, he continued his thrusts until he went soft. Sliding out of her he kissed her once more. 

“Thank you.” was all Jack said as he went right back into boss mode. Smirking Clara pulled her pants up she smiled wide.  
“No problem boss. See you at home, don’t forget to get the milk for R.J. and Emma.”


End file.
